


When everything goes north instead of south

by Starosen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: He also hates himself, Hijinx ensue, Human OC - Freeform, OC helps starscream help himself, OC is a family person, Other, abusive Megatron, needs her sister, randomly finds starscream, starscream has an ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starosen/pseuds/Starosen
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Sisters - Relationship, Starscream/OC, enemies to friends - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The purple lights lining the hallways of the battleship blurred in Starscream’s vision, their cold and pitying light being shed on the glistening trail of energon steadily leaking out of his body. He barely had enough strength to scramble up against the claw gripping his wings. Starscream knew where they were going. Megatron was bound to drag his sorry steel to the medbay where the two so-called medbots would patch up his injuries from the leader of the decepticons. Starscream had once again tried to usurp Megatron, and as usual, had failed. It was strange though. Usually Megatron would be boasting about how he would never take him down, and would be second in command for the rest of his days. This time, however, had been brutal. Megatron never holds back, however it seemed as if every punch had been a missile homing in on every weak spot on his body. He had even used his blaster… wait, where were they going? The med bay was in the opposite direction. At this rate, they were going to the… “NO!! Please, master, spare me! I can change! I will no longer rebel! Please master! If you do this, I will die! You don’t want innocent energon on your hands, do you?!” Starscream knew he was grasping at straws, his face twisted in fear as he desperately tried to escape the cold grasp of his leader. Megatron was not compassionate, and every word starscream yelled was full of empty promises and lies. Still, he needed to try SOMETHING. At this rate, he would… he would…

They had arrived. The launch pad. 

Starscream would have been alright with the harsh punishment if he could suffer in silence. He would have been alright if he had been put in solitary confinement. He even would have been alright if he needed to do his own self repairs. It wouldn’t be the first time. This, however… this was sadistic and cruel. 

All of the underlings were here either practicing their combat, sharpshooting or formations, but they were all here. Every single one of them saw exactly how weak and pitiful their commander was. There was snickering behind palms and pointing. Some turned away or averted their eyes. That was the worst part. They pitied him. They saw him as lower, as inferior, as if he was a rejected protoform fresh from forming. If only one bot looked him in the eye with respect, then he would be able to face this punishment with dignity. This, however… this was the truth. He would never become leader of these bots. Not after this. Not after they saw him torn down and torn apart by his own leader.

He realized something. If he was to go out, he was going to do so with the last shreds of his pride in place. He heaved himself up on his feet and met each and every last pair of eyes with a fierce hatred and deep seated fear. The clawed hand released his ruined wings, and the heat of the dark energon cannon warmed his back. He marched forwards, his destroyed wings trembling with fear as he limped towards his fate. As they neared the edge, Starscream’s resolve crumbled. He once again pleaded with his leader, making empty promises, but the sound of megatron unsheathing his arm knife made Starscream keep his quiet. Starscream's mind was racing. He needed to get out of here. He couldn’t fly. He couldn’t run. Every scenario ended up with starscream dyying or being tossed off the warship. Starscream realized that his only chance was to make a desperate attack and try to get megatron off his guard. He tensed up, steadying his nerves for his last action…

And then, a miracle happened. Primus must have been looking out for him, because just as the two bots were at the precipice of the ship, breakdown and knockout came running onto the pad. They stopped at the sight of megatron’s death glare, but steadily started walking towards them. Starscream called out to them to help him, please talk some reason into megatron but they ignored him. They steadfastly kept their poker faces, walking closer and closer. Knockout sauntered forward, his poker face being masked with a cool confidence that was ever present. 

“Oh, come on megatron, what have you done this time? I don’t even know if there’s enough for me to work with here. I might have to rummage through the scrap pile” knockout chuckled, elbowing breakdown. Starscream knew what he was doing, trying to diffuse the situation, but Starscream couldn’t keep his mouth shut and began blabbering on about how megatron should listen to him, he makes a very convincing argument and you don’t really want to kill me, do you? 

As soon as Starscream said those words, Megatron’s head shot back, his unnaturally purple eyes glistening with glee.

“Oh Starscream,” he drawled sadistically. “Even if I killed you, you’d just come back, like the annoying parasite that you are.”

Starscream’s eyes widened with shock and hope that his pitiful life wasn’t over. “Oh, thank you master!”

Megatron grinned, like a predator cornering his prey. Leaning closer, he whispered in starscream’s ear. 

“Yes, you always come back, don’t you.”

Megatron leaned back, took aim as the shouts of protest behind him rushed forwards.

A blast of purple.

Freefalling with ruined wings.

A failed transformation.

Black.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main protagonist is cinical and dark energon gives people radiation poisoning

You think that when the world ends, it’ll be because of carbon emissions. Or the crash of governments worldwide. Or some random alien invasion. Not because volcanoes are spewing purple glitter that gives people radiation poisoning.   
Ever since this summer, any and all volcanoes, dormant or no, are erupting with no warning whatsoever. Scientists can’t predict them, and the glowing purple magma gives people something of a combination of lead and radiation poisoning. Government agencies everywhere are trying to evacuate any and all areas nearby any volcanoes that may be volatile, however, hundreds of people have already died because the areas around volcanoes were considered “safe”.   
I am in one of these “safe” areas, kept here by my aunt and uncle, and especially my sister. She and I have been stuck to each other since we’ve been kids, always cheering each other up and calming each other down. Our parents have been traveling overseas since we were around five, exploring the world without us. They would come back, give us presents from their trips, and then hugs and kisses and they’d be gone. I’ve gotten used to it, and so has my sister, but our grandparents still seem intent on “consoling” us.   
As soon as I graduate, I’ll move to my grandparents farmhouse; since they were getting old they decided to move to the city, however they still own the dilapidated old thing to rent out to other companies still in the shrinking farming business. When we were little, the barn was home to sparrows and our imaginations alike, but now all it holds is farm equipment and my grandfather's old plane. 

Anyhow, my sister never seems to have gotten over her love for the outdoors, because recently she has been addicted to hiking and such. It gets kinda lonely, but I have my job and school to keep up with, so I’m not too terribly affected. 

I just wish she cared enough to stay. 

Turning back to my homework, I try to focus but I'm distracted by some kids having a scream fest outside my window. It gets louder, until I almost yell at them to quiet down.

It’s not kids screaming.

It’s adults. 

I rip open the windows to look at the commotion, and the streets are filling up rapidly with bodies. They seem intent to get to either the bus or train station, as there are too many people to risk driving. 

I look to what they’re running away from, and the “mountain” that has been watching over this town has started smoking. My brain can’t seem to process this information, and before I know it my grandmother is tearing me away from the window and trying to lead me into the streets. I tear myself away from the nonexistent spot my eyes have been glued on and my brain kicks into high gear.

‘Where is my sister!?’

•••••••••••••••


End file.
